Ghost Love Score
by Yasht Zibang
Summary: Conta a história de Toguro e a unificação dos mundos...com todos os personagens que a gente ama de paixão...Yusuke ,Kurama, Hiei, Koenma, Botan, super misterioso e muito maluko
1. O Poder da Unificação

Fanfic:- Ghost Love Score

Capítulo 1:- O Poder da Unificação

Era uma noite da qual ninguém que apreciasse a vida se esqueceria. Fazia muito frio e ventava muito forte na cidade de Tokyo. As ruas da cidade estavam vazias e escuras a não ser por um fiozinho de luz que vinha da lua cheia que estava escondida atrás de nuvens de poluição, era meia noite de um dia de outono de setembro; as lâmpadas das ruas estavam apagadas e as casas se mantinham em silêncio na escuridão adomercida. E um cheiro de podridão pairava no ar, transpirando medo e insegurança ao único ser que estava na rua, um gato preto de olhos amarelados parecia amedrontado, alguma coisa vinha vindo, este arrepiou seus pelos e fugiu entrando apavorado numa casa assombrosa e abandonada ali perto.

Com tudo deserto, o som que se materializava com sua chegada, era alto, uma figura alta, forte e sombria mostrava a sua a face a luz da lua que agora havia sido descoberta.

Era um homem, seus cabelos eram negros e cortados como os de militares de exercito, e apesar de estar uma noite no breu, ele usava óculos escuros que escondiam a frieza e aspereza de seu olhar, usava um paletó verde deixando a mostra seus músculos definidos, calça comprida acinzentada, e sapatos pretos brilhosos, mas o que mais chamava atenção a esse ser era que em seus ombros carregava consigo um outro homem, muito pequeno, e branco, que até podia ver suas veias, era um rosto pálido e frio com um olhar malicioso, o cabelo deste "homem" era cinza e encaracolado, também usava um terno só que preto, e não parecia muito forte, na verdade era bem magro.

Estas duas figuras assombrosas andavam em direção de uma casa (a mesma que aquele gato havia entrado). Os passos eram estrondosos, e o outro em seu ombro observava ao redor dando um sorriso maldoso:-

Irmão parece que Tokyo ficou com medo de nossa presença...Hihihi-sua risada era muito irritante.

Hum...- o homem não se importou muito com que seu irmão havia dito e continuou caminhando.

Ao chegar em frente da porta daquela casa abandonada onde as janelas estavam quebradas e pelas paredes subiam uma trepadeira na qual cobria uma folhagem de verde musgo,o homem maior bateu na porta, e com essa batida caiu um trovão lá perto.

Com um estalo leve a porta se abriu, e por trás dela podia se ver uma jovem moça de cabelos rosados alta, bonita e muito jovial, usava uma roupa chinesa, e em seu pescoço havia uma pérola acinzentada, era esbelta e aparentava ter uns quinze anos e dela saia um perfume adorável de jasmim.Ela tinha um sorriso bondoso,e tinha um certo brilho que a rodeava não deixando que a escuridão a toma-se, logo então disse:-

Papai! Titio! Que bom que chegaram entrem!

Os dois entraram na sala da qual estava muito escuro, e o chão e as paredes eram de madeira, tudo o que continha na sala (duas cadeiras, três poltronas e uma mesa) estavam cobertos de poeira e havia um cheiro insuportável de cigarro misturado com sangue, mais para o fundo havia alguma coisa no chão e ao redor havia uma poça...era um gato preto, morto e por cima de seu corpo havia cinzas de cigarro.

Das sombras daquela tenebrosa sala saiu um homem de cabelos negros compridos usando um terno e em sua mão havia um cigarro, em seu rosto havia uma cicatriz, que parecia ter sido feita por algum instrumento cortante.Logo se aproximou e disse:-

Irmãos Toguro, a quanto tempo! Vejo que vocês espantaram todos os olhos curiosos de Tokyo com o poder de vocês, estou realmente impressionado-com isso tirou outro cigarro de seu paletó e logo o ascendeu.

Hum...isso não é nada Sr. Sakyo! Queremos saber exatamente o que voce quer conosco? –disse o homem de óculos escuros, este tinha uma voz grave e firme.

Bem acho melhor sentar-se Toguro mais novo que eu lhe explicarei a situação.

Toguro sentou-se numa cadeira que não suportaria por muito tempo o seu peso, enquanto Toguro mais velho sentou-se em posição igual à de um sapo em cima da mesa.

Muito bem irei dizer exatamente o que...-Sakyo fora interrompido com a chegada da menina de cabelos rosados que trazia consigo três xícaras de chá verde.

Com sua licença Sr. Sakyo! Trouxe chá para os senhores, espero que gostem!- e com isso deu um sorriso meigo.

Muito obrigado Amy!Pode deixar que agora não precisarei mais de sua ajuda.

Sim senhor-com um comprimento virou-se e olhou para Toguro mais novo, seu olhar para ele era de afeto, mas ao mesmo tempo era perdido e sem esperança, baixou sua cabeça com o rosto corado e saiu em direção de um outro aposento da casa.

Sakyo então retirou debaixo do assoalho que estava em baixo de sua cadeira, uma vela, e com um isqueiro ascendeu-a dando um pouco de claridade para aquela escura sala para o inicio da conversa.

Senhores eu queria que soubessem que através de muitos anos uma insígnia sagrada está sendo guardada no fundo de uma mata da África do Sul, esta insígnia contem um poder supremo e inimaginável...-disse Sakyo com os olhos brilhantes.

Hum...-Toguro mais novo com os braços cruzados encarava Sakyo, enquanto seu irmão se divertia matando os cupins que haviam na mesa.

Bem...está insígnia é capaz de juntar todos os mundos: Makai (o mundo dos demônios), o Ninguenkai (mundo dos homens), o Meikai (o inferno) e o Reikai (mundo espiritual) e o mundo dos homens, e assim abrir o portal para a entrada do pior demônio sob influencia desses mundos "Lúcifer" que poderá libertar os demônios e os anjos, unindo o ódio acumulado de cada mundo, fazendo com que eles possam viver em conjunto com todos os seres encontrados...

Hum...pelo que entendo, você quer que eu e meu irmão roubemos esta insígnia para que você liberte esse tal de "Lúcifer", não é?- perguntou Toguro mais novo cruzando os braços.

Sim...exatamente- respondeu Sakyo com uma certa frieza em seu olhar.

Então eu apenas tenho duas perguntas para fazer, uma, com que intenção você quer fazer isso?

Eu pretendo...unificar todos os mundos para que não haja diferenças entre as espécies, e que o ser mais forte entre todos esses mundos sobreviverá, sem restrições quanto aos assassinatos, um mundo sem regras e sem artifícios no qual a sobrevivência valerá. Eu quero ser morto num mundo sem preconceitos.Quero morrer nas mãos de algum demônio poderosíssimo e que minha alma não seja levada para o Reikai.

Hum...entendo...tudo o que você me disse faz sentido para mim...

Espero ter respondido sua pergunta- Sakyo apagou seu cigarro e bebericou a xícara com chá.

Sim respondeu...mas agora eu quero saber o que ganharei fazendo isso?Afinal estarei depois me pondo em risco, com esse mundo de diferentes seres...

Você terá a liberdade de matar quem você quiser sem se preocupar em ser levado para algum julgamento, e o mais importante, você terá a chance de conviver com sua filha- nesse momento Toguro arregalou seus olhos por trás dos óculos escuros- Porque, eu a libertarei do contrato feito (contarei isso no próximo capítulo), e assim ela será livre, mas do que isso lhe importa ,não é? Você não pode tê-la. Eu sei muito bem que ela sendo filha de uma mortal e de um meio-demônio no qual você se encaixava por desejar tornar-se um, e odiar e desprezar tudo, atitudes de um demônio,isso ainda na época que você vivia com Genkai, nasceu uma garota pura, quase um anjo, não é mesmo? Afinal só o demônio pode criar um anjo...então eu sei exatamente o que acontece com o demônio que tenta tocar o ser puro...acaba com sua aura maligna corrompendo o puro...e assim destruindo-o,não é?Agora com você transformado num demônio completo, e supremo, fica muito pior sua situação se quiser tê-la - disse com um sorriso malicioso -Bem com o mundo sem restrições de raça, não haverá proteção alguma e não haverá restrições de imagens, só o forte e o fraco existirá, todos serão iguais, todos de uma mesma raça, sua filha passará a ser igual a você, e a única coisa no qual você precisará se preocupar é em protege-la dos seres mais poderosos...mas isso eu sei que você fará...não é mesmo?E com a abertura do portal tudo ficará bem mais fácil...se é que me entende

Hum... muito bem então, daqui uma semana estaremos de volta com nossos subordinados, para nos ajudarem e assim pegaremos as coordenadas para já entrarmos em ação. Adeus!- Toguro levantou-se e saiu, em seu rosto podia ser ver uma certa alegria, e uma pequena lágrima rolando em seu rosto bruto.

No fundo da sala Sakyo ri para si mesmo e diz:-

É Toguro sabia que você diria sim, afinal sua filha estará em jogo...eu sei que ela é muito importante pra você...hahaha!Mal posso esperar...

Amy escondida atrás da porta ouvira tudo da conversa, e teria que o mais rápido possível informar a W.N. a Warrior Night para combater a idéia de Sakyo e salvar seu pai,dessa enrascada.

Oh! Gente pra quem não entendeu Amy é filha de Genkai e de Toguro(que formam um casal bem legal)...trabalha pra Sakyo, tudo por uma coisa que aconteceu no passado que revelarei no 2º Capítulo...

Espero que tenham gostado do 1º Capítulo da série.

Agradeço ao incentivo da minha melhor amiga, que também escreve fanfic (Cavaleiros do Zodiaco/ Memórias), Layla Hamilton, beijão pra ela: X


	2. Preciso Ajudalo

Capítulo 2: Preciso ajuda-lo!

"... Liberdade... não seria ruim... não seria ruim...".Enquanto voava em uma pena através das nuvens para chegar ao mundo espiritual Amy pensava nisso até cair num sono profundo...Fazia dois dias que havia fugido da casa de Sakyo para informar ao mundo espiritual o plano maligno de unificação.

Em sua mente vinha uma imagem de quando era criança e tinha apenas 3 anos, estava no colo de sua mãe, que parecia aflita, sua mãe era muito bonita seu rosto era inocente e seus cabelos eram rosados que nem os seus e apesar de ter (naquela época) 25 anos era uma moça de baixa estatura, era uma lutadora.Sua mãe a segurava com força, e tinha o olhar perdido no meio de uma névoa em seu horizonte...logo apareceu a figura de um homem alto, e muito forte que emitia uma energia maligna terrível que a fez sentir muito medo...seu pai Toguro aparecera...:-

Genkai me dê a garota- sua voz era possante e ecoava ao longo daquela paisagem da qual Amy não conseguia se lembrar.

Nunca!Toguro não acredito no que você quer fazer!- disse Genkai quase chorando, estava tremula e seu coração batia acelerado.

Não importa o quão terrível seja...eu a quero- Toguro vinha em sua direção. Genkai apertava-a com muita força.- Isso não lhe interessa

NUNCA!- saltou, e logo com seu punho soltou uma bola de energia poderosíssima, esta explodiu diante de Toguro, através da fumaça ainda podia vê-lo intacto.

Genkai não brinque comigo...De-me agora a garota...E não a machucarei.

Toguro, não creio que quer por em risco a vida de sua filha para possuir mais poder...

Genkai pela ultima vez isso não lhe interessa.- saltou em direção de Genkai

Não!Não vai pega-la!-Soltou três bolas de energia em Toguro do qual desviou-se de todas, chegando bem próximo de Genkai socou lhe o rosto e logo arrancou Amy de seus braços.

Genkai estava caída no chão completamente desmaiada, Toguro estava com Amy em seu colo, na qual apavorada começou a chorar. Toguro chegou próximo de Genkai, ferida, levantou seu rosto machucado:-

Me desculpe Genkai, preciso resolver assuntos que você não iria entender se eu contasse – e com isso beijou sua boca, e com cuidado colocou-a no chão.

Saiu com Amy em seus braços daquele lugar...no caminho até "algum lugar" Toguro falou pela primeira vez com sua filha:-

Amy...me desculpe você também, sei que não vai entender ,mas prometo que no futuro arrumarei as coisas,só preciso de tempo para resolver tudo, e assim ficaremos nos três juntos- Toguro com isso tirou do bolso de seu paletó uma pérola acinzentada presa numa corrente de prata, colocou-a em Amy- Isso é de minha terra natal, é uma lembrança minha para você.Guarde-a bem. Pois irei busca-la no futuro.Ela manterá sua idade até os tempos modernos tornando-a imortal.Fique sabendo que dei uma dessas jóias para sua mãe, mas ela recusou...e eu não quero que isso aconteça de novo...quero ficar com você para sempre- abraçou-a

Toguro, Toguro, não sabia que sua pequena filha era uma criança tão saudável- um homem em meio da névoa, apareceu segurando um cigarro, e logo atrás dele vinha um homem menor.

Sr. Sakyo, trouxe minha filha como você pediu, agora quero eu você me diga o por que de quere-la como o pagamento da minha transformação e a de meu irmão em um demônio supremo!

Hum...sinceramente não sei...mas estou satisfeito com esse trato- disse isso dando um sorriso malicioso.

Espero que esse trato seja verdadeiro...

Não se preocupe, tudo estará pronto no seu devido tempo.

Espero.

Agora me dê a garota, hum...você deu para ela a pérola,vai querer manter a idade dela- deu uma risada- Vou fazer o seguinte...quando ela tiver moça, vou manter a idade dela e manter sua beleza eterna...será muito bom...principalmente porque sua mãe é uma mulher de se invejar

Não faça nenhuma besteira com ela- disse Toguro asperamente

Não se preocupe...só vou mantê-la jovem e bonita- Amy estava quase dormindo quando ouviu a ultima frase daquele sonho- agora, não se preocupe cuidarei muito bem dela, bem agora direi o que vocês precisam fazer, para conseguir os seus poderes...

Amy acordou de seu sonho e estava sobrevoando o Rio Sanzu (Rio Sanzu -Sanzu no Kawa, o nome do rio pelo qual as almas têm que de cruzar para chegar ao Além).Logo estaria no Portão do Julgamento.

Sr. Koenma! Sr. Koenma!- George Saotome corria no templo do mundo espiritual atrás do filho do Sr. Enma Daioh que estava confortavelmente em sua banheira, tomando um banho do qual queria demorar dias e dias até que...- Sr.Koenma! Sr. Koenma! Que bom que eu o encontrei...- George abriu a porta do banheiro em que Koenma estava simplesmente nu.

AAHHH!AAHHH!- Koenma gritava e pulava de tao assustado que estava depois de ser pego desprevinido em seu momento particular.- Estrupício seu palerma, não vê que eu estou no banho que falta de consideração, agora eu vou te dar 100 palmadas no seu bumbum, pra você aprender a bater na porta antes de entrar.

Não 100 palmadas no bumbum não!- e saiu gritando para fora do banheiro, dois minutos depois George bate na porta e entra.

Eu não falei pra sair daqui!- gritou baby Koenma.

É...desculpe Sr. Koenma, mas tem alguém que precisa ver o senhor com um recado muito importante.

Diga para esse alguém que estou ocupado e que só amanha poderei atende-lo, agora saia daqui antes que eu perca minha paciência!

Er...Sr. Koenma, é na realidade Amy, filha de Genkai, quem precisa falar com o senhor...

Amy?Filha de Genkai? Aquela thuthuquinha?Linda e graciosa?- perguntou Koenma interessado.

Sim...é ela mesma, trouxe informações importantes para o senhor.

Por que não me avisou antes?Me fez deixa-la esperando, seu incompetente, agora seu trapizonga feche os olhos- disse começando a se secar com a toalha.

Mas senhor Koenma...

Mas nada, vá até ela e a entretenha enquanto eu não chego, vai logo! Seu bocó!- e com isso estava se arrumando, correu até seu quarto enquanto o pobre George Saotome ia divertindo Amy.

Meia hora depois:-

AH! E têm aquela piada do demônio que perdeu seu poodle de estimação, você já ouviu?- perguntou Saotome

Na verdade não...hã...onde está o Sr. Koenma, preciso contar-lhe logo umas coisas...

Desculpe a demora Senhorita Amy- era Koenma, estava em sua forma humana, todo arrumado e perfumado.

Sr. Koenma, é um prazer estar conversando com a vossa senhoria- curvou-se- Sr.Koenma preciso contar-lhe uma coisa muito importante, que o mundo espiritual precisa urgentemente entrar em guerra.

Certo! Venha até a minha sala e me conte o que se sucede.

Depois de entrarem na sala de Koenma, Amy sentou-se em poltrona e logo começou a contar toda a historia da qual havia presenciado. Depois de toda sua explicação, Koenma, cruzou os braços e suspirou, Amy continuou a falar:-

Sr. Koenma, meu pai é inocente, ele só está fazendo isso para que eu possa ficar junto dele, eu sou a culpada do que irá acontecer, por isso peço e imploro a sua ajuda e a do mundo espiritual- Amy chorava, em seu belo rosto deslizava uma lagrima, que fez com que o coração de Koenma apertasse

É...na realidade...podemos depois de resolver o caso...dar um castigo leve para seu pai...afinal ele não tem culpa...e...

Sr. Koenma, me desculpe, mas não acho que será tão fácil combater meu pai, porque quanto ele está obcecado por algo ninguém tira isso da cabeça dele.

Por isso mesmo que teremos, que chamar a Warrior Night para resolver esse caso afinal, estamos em risco de por todos os seres existentes em risco.

Sr. Koenma não sei o que tem em mente, mas o senhor tem que ter certeza de que essa Warrior Night resolva o problema.

Eles resolverão tenho certeza disso.

Espero que sim, Sr. Koenma, mas me desculpe a grosseria, mas terei que ir pois se meu chefe descobrir onde estou, teremos muito mais problemas.

Certo! Mandarei vigias atrás de Sakyo para descobrir o paradeiro da insígnia.

Certo,então, obrigada Sr. Koenma- curvou-se- terei que voltar logo, Adeus, e mais uma vez obrigada.

Não se preocupe...agora vá.

Amy abriu a porta do escritório e saiu deixando Koenma, sentado pensando no que iria fazer com esse caso perigoso em suas mãos.

Gente uma observação interessante que minha irmã fez ao ler esse capitulo "Por que Toguro não ficou com a pedra pra ele pra ficar imortal, e assim cada vez mais forte?"

Resp: Simples...ele ama sua filha, e quer viver todos os momentos paternos com ela...e por sua vez deu pra Genkai só que ela não quis ser imortal, simplesmente .


End file.
